thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumplestiltskin
Background Rumplestiltskin is the villain in the fairy tale by the same name by the Brothers Grimm. He is an imp-like creature who makes trades with people in desperate situations; one of them with a miller's daughter who is supposed to be able to spin hay into gold. She promises him her firstborn child if he helps her. When she refuses to give up her child, he gives her one chance: she has to guess his name. She guesses correctly. At the beginning of The Enchantress Returns, Rumplestiltskin is imprisoned for his crimes in Pinocchio Prison, thirteeth floor, in his onehundred and twenty seventh year behind bars. His backstory 'fits' the fairytale, but has a new motivation behind it. Appearance and Personality "He was a very small man with large, baggy eyes, a button nose, and short hair that clung to his head like a helmet. He wore a large collared shirt, tight pants on his tiny legs, and pointed red shoes that jingled when he walked."''TLOS II, ch 10, p. 142 Rumplestiltskin used to work in the mines as a dwarf, but was very unhappy there. Ezmia found him and made him do the dirty work for her evil plans. (see '''Story') Relationships He is estranged from his brothers, the Seven Dwarfs, who no longer recognise him as part of their family because he left them to work for Ezmia. When he tries to warn them of Ezmia's power, they reject him.TLOS II, ch 23 After his death, his brothers honor him for his unselfish act of saving Alex and arrange his funeral in loving detail.TLOS II, ch 29 Story Rumplestiltskin became Ezmia's apprentice, saving him from a lifetime in the dwarf mines, but in return, he was to take the firstborn child of the Eastern Kingdom's former queen. Ezmia arranged all of it, putting a spell on the king so that he would think he needed a wife who could spin gold out of hay, choosing the village girl who was to do so, and setting up the deal. Rumplestiltskin couldn't do it, deciding to give the girl a chance by letting her guess his name (and making sure his name was overheard by soldiers the night before). He fled without taking the child, but turned himself in after a few years of hiding. He gives up magic while in prison and cares for a small flower that grows in his cell. When Ezmia comes to recruit him again, she destroys the flower.TLOS II, ch 10 Throughout The Enchantress Returns, Rumplestiltskin is shown as a reluctant accomplice. He is kind to his captives Charlotte and Princess Hope and goes to warn his brothers for Ezmia. When Ezmia is about to kill Alex, he jumps in front of her spell, sacrificing his life to save her.TLOS II, ch 28, p. 483 Quotes "My mind was made up that you were a...a-" -"Villain?" Rumplestiltskin asked, unfazed. It was what he had been known as the vast majority of his life."TLOS II, ch 13, p. 206 "I didn't think twice about saying yes, but I've regretted it every day of my life."TLOS II, ch 13, p. 207 References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dwarfs